


Midnight Lessons

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Witching Hour [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Foggy Nelson/Marci Stahl, Senses, Teaching, Vampire Matt Murdock, Vampires, date night got so much weirder after Foggy got turned, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt taking Foggy out to start helping him work on his hyper-senses, Foggy's poor brain is still stuck in the very human way "disregard irrelevant/unidentified data" type of way. Matt gives some bits and hints of his long past, and Foggy is starting to feel a little out of his league with the whole 'vampire' thing. At least Foggy's got a good teacher and even better boyfriend
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: The Witching Hour [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618255
Kudos: 61





	Midnight Lessons

Foggy was sighing, shaking his head and leaning back against Matt, nearly making him spill his drink, “I just, can't- I'm getting nothing here buddy.”

Matt glared as he flicked a bit of foam from his hand before shifting his grip on his glass, “Foggy, just, watch, listen, scent.”

“Yeah, well, I mean, my senses are nothing like yours.”

“Foggy, I told you-”

“Yeah, yeah yeah, your freaky super senses are because you're- you, and mine should be like that but it's not. I mean, hell, at least I got you beat on night vision,” Matt chuckled and mumbled 'any vision' while Foggy nudged him again, “But, I just, ain't getting it.”

“You need to be able to figure out if someone's safe to feed on from a distance, and your senses are just as good as mine, it's just you haven't had the time I've had to hone them, that and I had to thrive using them.”

“You're saying, I could do your weird psychic ninja thing?”

Matt snorted, “Nothing psychic about it, Foggy... I'm just saying, you have everything I do, with the exception of time and experience.”

“And a set of Feral Chompers,” Foggy mumbled, making Matt snort and glare. “Hey, you do, get over it.”

“Foggy, different- conditions, necessity, just, be aware it's a fact of life at some point in your timeline.”

Foggy grumbled, “Woulda honestly rather had a bat form...”

Matt snickered, hiding his laugh against Foggy's shoulder, “You can't even tell me where the bar is when you're standing next to it while trying to find it by sound, and you want a bat form?”

“I'm just saying, if they were gonna get stuff wrong, woulda been better off with the cross stuff being true if you could shape shift and fly away.”

“Speak for yourself,” Matt mumbled as he finished his drink. “Alright, younger, well smaller, slender woman at the end of the bar. What'd she have to eat?”

“Matt, all I can smell is cheap beer and smoke, which, this bar doesn't even allow smoking, where the hell is that smell coming from?”

“Smoke leeches in and festers for years,” Matt grumbled, “Get use to it.”

Foggy groaned, “I still don't know how you do this, Matt...”

“I told you, experience and training, which is why we're here drinking swill and people watching.”

“More like people stalking,” Foggy grumbled, “I'm starving, why don't we grab some Thai on the way home?”

“Foggy, you can't stomach Thai, you're still working on that remember?”

Foggy groaned, “This sucks, worse stomach bug I've ever had...”

“Well once you get a handle on it, you'll get to enjoy all those favorite flavors you use to, or at least we can make our own versions once you get use to the spices again.”

Foggy sniffed before freezing before taking a deeper inhale, “Helloooo,” he practically moaned as his eyes darted around, trying to figure out where the scent was coming from. “Matt, what is that?”

Matt snorted, “Gonna have to be more specific buddy, there's a few good scents right now.”

“I'm only getting one,” Foggy sniffed again, turning his head when it drifted. “What's the chances of getting some of that?”

Matt finally figured out which of the 'nice scent's it was when Foggy's head turned to follow someone behind them. “Slim, probably none, Foggy, leave it.”

“But, that's like the best thing I've ever smelled, what is it?”

“Remember, when Marci and you first ended up together? How there were sometimes I just, messed up and complimented her on her perfume when she wasn't wearing any?”

Foggy smirked, “Figured you were just into her shampoo or laundry soap, honestly.”

“Wasn't any of that Foggy, some people are just, they smell wonderful during- well, when they bleed. Feel free to try, I'm just giving you a heads up, but it's kinda like a scented candle, smells wonderful but you don't want to eat it.”

Foggy dropped his head, “Feel like a pervert...”

Matt shrugged, “Can't really help but ignore it, doesn't really help that feeling though.”

“How long have you been at this again?”

Matt snorted and laughed, “You, honestly don't wanna know.”

“Can I get a rough estimate?”

Matt chuckled again, “How about a mile stone, that, you might be able to take that.”

“Alright, let me have it buddy.”

Matt ordered another round, this time much higher proof and waited for them to be set in front of them before leaning over, “My first time here, in America, was before the colonies were even established.”

Foggy took a ragged breath before grabbing the nearest drink, “Really? Wait, what was that like? Wait, you're- you said the first time here... How, when?”

Matt smirked, “My first time here, was, relatively peaceful. We went sailing looking for new places, intending to trade and learn. But it wasn't- it wasn't under a British flag, or Spaniard one, not then.”

Foggy was confused, leaning toward him, “Are you trying to say you were a pirate?”

Matt snorted, “Been called worse, but no, wasn't much for sailing after the last time I'd settled here. Sea sickness is a bitch when you're blind.”

Foggy snorted, “I bet it is.”

“And before you ask... I was the, well, fisherman, the net mender, and sail mender... clothing too, when needed.”

Foggy as so still he even forgot to breathe before laughing, “Matt, the – well, you,” Matt rolled his eyes and took a swig of his drink, “Was a seamstress?”

“Once upon a time,” Matt shrugged, “Had to have a purpose or coin to get on a boat. And everything I did was mainly tactile based, so, pretty easy.”

“Ever end up overboard?”

Matt snorted and nodded, “Had a few... incidences.”

“Bet it was due to some asshole forgetting to warn of something moving,” Foggy grumbled as he downed his drink.

“Not wrong,” Matt shrugged, “Alright, back to the lesson.”

Foggy groaned, “I thought I was done with school crap...”

“Alright, now, try again. End of the bar.”

“Matt, I can't tell the difference between a damn thing.”

Matt sighed, “Yeah, getting a bit crowded in here, maybe a bit more controlled introduction might be better.” He stretched and grabbed his cane before settling the tab.

“Can we grab some real food on the way? Really am hungry.”

“When was the last time you had a drink?”

“Um, picked up this flirty dude at a club the other night while you were out having you time,” Foggy shrugged as his arm was grabbed. “Didn't really take much though, was kinda worried with you not being there. He was really handsy, kinda got on my nerves.”

Matt shrugged, “It happens if you go for that type of bate.”

“Yeah, well this guy was handsier than usual.”

“Drug deal going down two streets over... Sounds, jumpy, but not drug induced.”

“How the fuck are you able to pick that up 2 streets over?”

“Practice makes perfect, and we are, after all, predatory animals.”

“And how the hell are you able to tell the difference between 'jumpy' and 'drug induced'?”

“Trial and error, don't ask,” Matt shrugged and gave an annoyed look at the slight bounce, no doubt wanting to ask so many questions. “Up for a bite?”

Foggy sighed, “I don't wanna chase someone like...”

“Don't worry, I'll chase, but I'd be happy to share,” Matt smiled as he kissed Foggy's cheek. “I won't even beat him up, too bad at least.”

Foggy groaned and waved a hand, rolling his eyes when Matt chucked his cane at him before bolting. “Thought I'd given up fast food in college...” Matt's laughter carried to him as he wandered in the direction his partner had gone.


End file.
